


[Podfic] Conviction

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'Conviction'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why d’you want it?”</p>
<p>Steve swallows and his eyes search Bucky’s face, dark now. “I just,” he says, but his voice comes out hoarse, and so he tries it again. “I just do, Buck, I want — I want you to know that I trust you. I want to give you that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Conviction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conviction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631593) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: Conviction

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:21:39  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Conviction.mp3)

 

Songs used are 'Black Mambo' and 'Pools' by Glass Animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi) for permission, and to [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
